Aeternam
The Aeternam faction is a faction centered around a desert city called Aeternam, which in Latin means Eternal. Rules 1. No Griefing Faction Members or Allies 2. No Stealing From Faction Members or Allies 3. Listen to Your Superiors 4. Only Build Approved Buildings 5. CUT THE ENTIRE TREE DOWN Building Rules 1. Average plot size is around 10 blocks by 10 blocks small extensions are allowed, unless it is a special plot its height should be around 12 blocks or less, and you are allowed to dig a 20 block deep basement. 2. First plot costs 5 emeralds, after that each plots is 10 (prices subject to change) 3. If you building looks like crap, or doesn't fit the style, we have rights to tell you to change it 4. NO PERSONAL MINES Jobs We currently need people who can do the following things, some jobs give special titles. Build normal Ships Build Air Ships Ranks ** Ranks are still being tweaked a little. We use a rank system, with special titles signifying ranks. There are special ways to rank up, but occasionally we promote people just because we believe they have earned it, along those lines if we believe you do not deserve a rank up you will not get it. You can have ranks in multiple classes, but can only choose one as your title. Military Ranks Novice- Someone who has just joined the faction Rank up: Get Shown around and read the rules Member- Someone who has recently joined and has not yet ranked up Rank up: Participate in battle or show your skill. Soldier- Someone who has participated in battle, an average soldier (Title can be Soldier or Guard, Guards are more for defense, Soldiers more for attack but they both can attack or defend) Rank up: Reach level 50 in either Archery, Axes, or Swords Specialist 1- Someone who has reached level 50 in a special weapon skill (Title of Archer, Axeman, Swordsman) Rank up: Reach level 100 in your special weapons skill Specialist 2- Someone who has reached level 100 in a special skill (Ranger, Warrior, Knight) Rank up: Be trustworthy and contribute to the faction * Note: Reaching level 350 in a special weapon skill can get you the title of either Sharpshooter, Berserker, or Paladin Warden- Helps command soldiers and organize the faction Rank up: Be a Warden for awhile and show you deserve the next rank Captain: A member of the faction who has shown they are trustworthy, they get a * before their name, and can claim land, promote members, and invite members Special Rank: An exceptional Captain, they get all of the above, and a special title (or they can keep Captain) Civil Ranks Novice- Someone who has just joined the faction Rank up: Get shown around and read the rules Member- Someone who has recently joined, and has not yet ranked up Rank up: Show ability in, Potion Making, Smithing (making and enchanting tools), Redstone Engineering, or Building (Choose one of these skills) Civilian- Someone who has shown they plan on being a citizen of Aeternam Rank up: Show ability in your chosen skill Specialist 1- SOmeone with a certain skill (Builder, Herbalist, Enchanter, Carpenter, Mechanic) Rank up: Show you have great abilities in your skill Specialist 2- Someone who is very good at what they do (Architect, Alchemist, Mage, Smith, Engineer) Rank up: Show you are trustworthy Lead Architect- A civilian who help organize the faction and construction Rank up: Be a leader for awhile and show that you deserve the next rank Master Architect- A civilian who has shown they are trustworthy, they get an * before their name, they can claim land, promote members, and invite members Special Rank: An exceptional Master, they get all of the above plus a special title (or they can keep Master) Special Positions Cannoneer- Specially selected and trained Guard who is trained to use Cannons Grenadier- Leader of a group of Cannoneers None of these positions can be reached just by working your way up through the faction, you have to be selected. They get a special ^ along with their title. Rook- Commands the defense of the faction home Commander- Leader of the Military (First in Command) General- Leader of the Captains Minister-Leader of the Masters Lord- Second in Command